Ichigo's Complicated Life
by Inufan08
Summary: We all know how much Bleach loves fillers, and so here's another one about Ichigo and his friends!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach! Just the creative ideas I use. :p

Note: The last time I wrote anything at all was very long ago and I'm trying to get back into creating my little stories again since I'm not as busy as I use to be while in school! I haven't been able to get into my old writing mood but I'm hoping this intro chapter will start me in a good direction!

Intro: Ichigo's Complicated Life

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." Ichigo lets out a heavy breath as Rukia attempts to wake him up. Rukia lets out a drawn out sigh and sits on the edge of his bed, resting her hands in her lap while turning her head to Ichigo.

Thinking to herself she can't help but bite her lip as she looks over Ichigo, wishing he wouldn't push himself so much. She yawns and stretches pulling a wet cold cloth out of the bucket next to his bed and replaces it with the warm cloth on his forehead. In a softer tone she tries approaching Ichigo again. "Ichigo, you need to get up and move a little otherwise your joints are going to be even more annoyed with you. Not to mention you refused to get up last night and your bladder is probably about to explode right now."

Ichigo groans softly knowing that she's right, considering he has had to use the bathroom for a loonnggg time. Opening his eyes a little more he looks over to Rukia giving her a pathetic look. She sighs and half bends over him to help him get out of bed noticing that she will have to replace the bandages on his abdomen because of the blood seeping into the bandages at his movements to get up. Finally getting him up and letting him lean almost all his body weight onto her she drags him to the bathroom where he can do his business.

Clutching the sink for support he looks over to Rukia stubbornly. "I told you, I don't want you in here when I pee!" Rukia feeling a little relief while ignoring the beginning of a blush creeping up on her cheeks, really wished he would let her help considering he is barely holding himself up against the sink. "Fine, but if you need help you better call me. If you don't and I open the door to find you on the floor again, you won't _have_ to use the bathroom anymore if you know what I mean." Ichigo gulps and less confidently responds to her, "Don't worry I'll be fine, and I'll call you if I need you…but I'm telling you there was just water on the floor the other day and I just happened to slip on it…."

After getting back to the bed, and much to Ichigos annoyance, she makes him sit up while she changes his bandages. Finally finishing her job, and after ignoring a lot of Ichigo's cries of pain, he lets his upper half fall back to the bed in exhaustion. Putting a hand over his newly bandaged wound, she blushes fully well knowing that she can't exactly secure the lower half of the abdomen with bandages unless she moves his pajama pants down. Looking to Ichigo to make sure he knows what she's about to do he blushes suddenly becoming very interested in what the wall to the right of him was doing. Rukia smoothes her hand over the bandages and places them as low as she can go to the top of his pajamas. Blushing she carefully pulls the pajamas down as low as they could go without exposing him to her, carefully pressing the bandages against the end of his wound and securing it. With an inner sigh of relief she pulls his pj's back up and pulls a light cover over him noticing the groan of thanks before he falls back to sleep. Placing the wet cloth back on his forehead she can't help but to fall asleep next to him, sleeping off her exhaustion of staying up all night and taking care of Ichigo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat's going on here did I miss something?" Rukia falls out of the bed and looks up to find Ichigos father looking oddly at them. Rukia scratches her head. "Ah well you see Isshin…" Ichigo's father looks at Ichigo with concern and looks at Rukia for an explanation. "Uhm well he…he fell down the steps at school! Can you believe that? He seemed very distracted when it happened I'm not sure why…I mean just a group of my girlfriends and I were there talking to…."

"Aha! Don't worry it's happened to me plenty of times in my prime, although I don't remember stairs hurting me this much. That must have been one hell of a staircase!" Rukia stares at ichigo's father. Really…he believed that? Further analyzing Isshin's worried look she can't help but wonder what he is actually thinking past that joking exterior. "I know what will make him feel better, a greattt breakfast!" Ichigo's dad runs down the stairs in a flurry yelling to Yuzu 'Make sure to make extra bacon for Ichigo!'. Rukia can't help but grin while looking back to Ichigo wondering how he is still asleep during the interruption.. Sighing she looks at the time and decides to climb back into bed and watch over Ichigo while he sleeps just a little longer.


End file.
